


Call for Food

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody feels like cooking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call for Food

"Are you hungry? Cuz I'm starving." Gail asked her daughter, overemphasizing starving.

"Me too." Julia joined in on the dramatics by throwing her head back and grabbing at her stomach.

Gail laughed and bumped her shoulder into her wife's to get her attention, than mimicked Julia with a pout.

"Are you two dying?" Holly tried to hide her amusement.

"We will be soon if you don't feed us." Julie replied.

"What do you want me to do about it?" The brunette challenged.

"Uh, you gotta feed us Nerd. We are obviously too weak to do it ourselves." Gail said it as if her wife should already know this.

"I don't feel like cooking, so it's up to you guys." She winked and went back to reading her medical journal.

Gail and Julia exchanged a glance, neither wanting to make dinner.

"I've got a paper to start so I'm just gonna go up to my room and do that." Julie smiled sweetly to her moms -one not paying attention and the other sending a half hearted glare.

Gail whined the second the green eyed girl left the room and leaned back into Holly, shoving her face into her neck and letting out one big sigh after another. After several hot puffs of air didn't work she tried a nibble. Holly squealed and pulled away, not as fast as she'd like as she was squished between her wife and the armrest.

"What?"

"Nobody is feeding me." Gail pouted.

"Then why don't we get some Chinese or something." Holly offered. She kissed the blonde lightly, she really was being too cute with all the pouting.

"Chinese sounds good." Gail nodded her conformation.

She had some work of her own to do, so she rolled off the couch with a kiss to Holly's cheek and set out to find a pen.

An hour had passed and she still hadn't been fed, Gail was _really_ starving now, and the added paperwork wasn't helping. She decided to see what was up, aka, who's head was she going to have to bite off. Gail roamed the house until she found the brunette she was looking for. Lounging in the office with papers scattered over the floor around her chair, hair pulled up into a messy bun, was Holly.

Gail wrapped her arms around her neck, "when's the food getting here?"

Holly leaned into the embrace and met the blue eyes confused. "Whenever you call, Honey."

"You didn't call?" Gail practically yelled. How had Holly not called yet!? Here, her family has been dying of starvation and she didn't think to order food?

"You...thought the deaf girl was going to call the restaurant?"

Gail thought about it for a second, then mentally face palmed.

"I now see the flaw in that assumption."

Holly laughed, pulling Gail with her when she bent forward. "God, I love you." She giggled.

"As you should." Gail stood to go make the call she should have an hour prior.

 

**_A/N: I was hit with inspiration by a post on tumblr, hope you like it!_ **

 


End file.
